


Hopeless

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Insomnia Week [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, M/M, PTSD, outertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Dream overworks himself again- and then opens up to Error.





	Hopeless

“You can’t pacify him.”

 

“You think that’s going to work?”

 

“He’s hopeless, stop trying.”

 

Were some of the constant words he had been told about his boyfriend, everything repeated again. Everyone digging up scars that he even forgot he had. Had he forgotten them? No. Not really. He covered it up and buried it alive, writhing in the pain and guilt it had and still has. Trying to break free of its coffin where said memory was supposed to be dead, erased from the guardian’s mind.

 

But it broke free and came back to stalk him. He buried it again.

 

It came back to pursue him. This time, he killed any trace of it as well as the memory itself.

 

It came back and haunted him. He couldn’t get remorse.

 

He walked through the door after a long day of helping the AUs, word had gotten around of his relationship and today had taken a toll on his mental health. He flopped onto the couch, not bothering with going to his bed or even changing his clothes for sleep, not caring to take care of himself for once. He almost fell asleep as soon as he touched the couch, not even getting a chance to sit or eat that day, as everyone had been worried about him after taking a day off because of his magic-induced fever.

 

He lay there, completely knocked out and guaranteed a good few hours of sleepful rest for once, his instincts not waking him every hour like it usually would; even his brain was tired from today.

 

Little did he know, his boyfriend was already home, in the kitchen eating dinner, although being anxious while waiting for his partner to come home.

 

Error walked out of the kitchen, surprised Dream didn’t go straight to it to check for dinner. He found the positive guardian dead asleep on a couch in the living room, sighing in both relief and worry when he realized that Dream had come home and immediately fell asleep from overworking himself- again.

 

He was getting as bad as Nightmare at his rate.

 

The destroyer carefully picked up his lover, carrying him slowly and steadily as they made it back to the bedroom, he gently woke up Dream offering him PJ’s to change into. Turning his back to let the other change.

 

He turned back around once he was told he could and got into bed with his partner pulling the other close, in comfort and reassurance. Reassurance he wasn’t being chased anymore, reassurance he was safe, reassurance he was loved.

 

Dream hummed happily to being held, liking Error initiating the contact.

 

“What happened today…? They get to you again?” Error asked, hesitant, unsure to whether Dream’s response would be positive or negative. Dream nodded his head, “Do you want to talk about why...?”

 

Dream stiffened, eyelights gone for a minute, but then returning, his body relaxing as he nodded his head.

 

“What they said… reminded me of Nightmare- when the two of us were young. What they called you- ...I-I don’t want to repeat such crude words… they’re judging you before they even know you…” Dream confessed, pulling Error closer to him, hugging him and burying his face into the destroyers chest, letting Error set his skull on top of his.

 

“I know what they call me… I’m worried about how you feel, Dream. Not what  they feel about me.” Error clarified

 

“But-”

 

“You have your own opinion, you can voice it with me. No one else will hear it, you can think on your own, whether you like it or not.” He cut off, knowing that Dream would try to protest further if he didn’t.

 

He waited for a response, expecting more protest but when he heard none, looked down- seeing his lover silently crying into his chest. Dream’s body shook as he sobbed, eyelights gone, mouth forced shut and staying closed like a bear trap.

 

Error pushed Dream away a bit, and looked him straight into his eye sockets, seeing the pupils slowly returning, golden tears slowing, mouth relaxing and opening. Hiccups heard occasionally.

 

“It’s okay, you can tell me.” He assured, “What do you feel about what they call me?” He questioned, holding Dream’s head in his hands as he looked at the other, hoping Dream would actually answer him.

 

“I-I…” He stuttered, “... Upset. I can do something this time, I’m aware this time, I can protect someone this time- ...but I’m doing nothing- I’m not helping you- I’m not stopping it- I’m not protecting you-”

 

“-and you don’t have to. They don’t affect me, I’ve heard those words for a long time. They’ve repeated it to me for years. You don’t have to do anything, I’m happy with you, I care about you, I love you- and you care about me too, right? Otherwise, this would’ve blown over your skull.”

 

“I do… fine, I’ll… stop. But Error, just so you know, I love you- and your not hopeless. You’re all the hope I need in this multiverse.”


End file.
